


Kidnapped

by Quakerlass



Category: Broadchurch, Masters of Sex
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, no beta we die like alec hardys microwaved tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: Bill and Alec have broken up, can an unexpected development in a drugs case make them admit their feelings and bring them back together.





	Kidnapped

When Bill and Alec argued Ellie didn’t worry much, all couples argued occasionally after all. Even ones she’d helped match make. But as time went on she began to worry. Bill had been good for Alec, he made sure he ate, took his medication and he must have been sleeping better because the bags under his eyes had started to reduce.  
They were back in full force now though. And when she’d seen Bill a few days ago he’d looked almost as bad, his normally immaculate hair now looked scruffy and unkempt.  
So she’d asked Bill to consult on their current drugs case. Not the first time he’d helped them. He was very knowledgeable on all medical matters not just his specialist area. That was how he and Alec had first met, with Bill consulting. She’d seen how they looked at each other as they talked about the case. It hadn’t taken her long to realise that neither of them would make the first move, so she’d booked a lunch for them pretending it was for her and that she couldn’t go. She thought the same thing could work again and so asked Bill to consult, but when he came into the station Alec had turned and walked off in the middle of a conversation.  
Ellie had even started to consider locking them in a room together when a break came in their case.  
A prisoner in a case she’d worked on previously said he had some information but would only talk to her. At the same time Bill called her to say he had an idea on the case. She couldn’t do both but it had still taken some arguing to persuade Alec to meet Bill. It was only when one of the younger officers volunteered to meet him that Alec had changed his mind.  
Bill had been in town when he developed his theory and so Ellie dropped Alec off at a local car park to meet Bill on her way to the prison and watched them hesitantly approach one another in her mirror as she drove off.  
Her interview was a bust. Her informant hadn’t known anything she didn’t already know. She was interested in how Alec’s meeting had gone though. She called him as she sat in traffic and frowned as there was no answer, she tried Bill’s next and his phone was turned off. Bill’s car wasn’t in the car park where she’d left them and they hadn’t been back to the station. A frantic trace on Alec’s phone led them to Bill’s car which had obviously been run off the road.

Alec was nervous when he approached Bill and so reverted to his usual grumpy approach.  
“I wanted Miller to do this,” he stated as he approached.  
“I thought you might,” answered Bill. Then he sighed, “Look Alec, what ever you think of me, whatever I did can we at least be civil? I do have some information on your case.”  
Alec wanted to explain what had happened, that is wasn’t Bill’s fault but he was too afraid. It would be better to keep things strictly professional.  
“Fine, what do you know?” he answered shortly.  
Bill looked at him for a moment longer, then his face hardened and Alec’s heart broke a little more.  
“I was thinking about the pollen you got off some of the bags the drugs were stored in,” began Bill. “Then I remembered why the combination sounded familiar. I saw several of these plants growing together near an old farm when I first moved here. I thought we could drive over and take a look.”  
It was good information and Alec knew it, though he’d hoped it wouldn’t be.  
He knew he should call for back up. If this was where the gang stored their drugs or was even the lab where it was made it wouldn’t be safe for just the two of them to go alone. But he also didn’t want the whole station knowing about his private life, and anyway he reasoned it was really just a hunch Bill had. It would be a waste of resources to call people out for nothing. They’d just have a drive over and see if anything looked out of place.  
He hadn’t realised that particular farm had a lane that only went there and realised too late that a strange car driving down would look suspicious to any look outs. They were about half way down the track, out of sight of the road, when a land rover appeared behind them and rammed the back of Bill’s car.  
They both swore as Bill tried to keep control, but as it became clear they were going off the road Alec took off his seat belt and taking out his phone jammed it under his seat. Knowing that Ellie would be able to trace the signal. Moments later the car careered down a steep bank and Alec was thrown forward, banging his head on the dash board as they hit the field at the bottom of the bank, causing him to lose consciousness.

  
When he awoke Alec wasn’t sure where he was or what had happened. He tried to rub his eyes but found his hands were tied.  
“What the fuck,” he grumbled.  
“Alec,” Bill’s voice came from behind him making him feel a bit better. “Oh thank god, when you didn’t wake up I thought…how do you feel?”  
“Like I’ve got the worst fucking hangover ever.”  
Bill huffed a laugh. “I was thinking more of any double vision or anything that might indicate a concussion.”  
“I’m fine,” Alec brushed him off. “Are you ok? If they’ve hurt you. It’s my fault. I should have called for back up.”  
“I can handle it,” answered Bill.  
“What does that mean?” Alec tried to turn round and see Bill. Who he now realised was handcuffed back to back with him. Their hands either side of a large wooden post holding up the roof of the old barn they were in.  
Bill hissed with pain as Alec moved causing him to stop.  
“Bill, what did they do to you? Don’t give me any bull shit.”  
“I was awake when they tried to pull you out of the car and I tried to fight back. One of them grabbed my hand to pull me out of the car and squeezed my fingers hard and bent my thumb back. He broke my thumb and several of my fingers. I think my wrist is ok as it hasn’t swelled up.” Bill told Alec in a detached way. “But that means I think, with a bit of help, I can get that hand out of the cuffs.”  
“No, no way,” answered Alec. “I’m not risking you hurting yourself any more.”  
“Alec, I don’t think we have a choice. They’re breaking down their operation and I don’t think they’re going to leave a couple of witnesses here. I’d rather risk my fingers than being killed.”  
Alec swore several times. “Right what do I need to do?”  
With some instruction from Bill, Alec managed to move around and give Bill enough extra room to gradually slide his hand out of the cuffs. He was clenching his teeth against the pain by the time he got free and was glad to see Alec’s face as he immediately moved to look at Bill once they were free.  
“We need to get out of here now damn it.” Swore Alec hearing voices outside and helping Bill to his feet the slipped out of a side door.  
“Not the road,” he told Bill. “They’ll be watching that. If we follow the hedge we can get to town out of sight and call for help.”  
They edged round the side of the old barn and crouching low followed the line of the hedgerow away from the farm and back towards town.  
They hadn’t got far when shouts in the distance showed they’d been missed. Much quicker than Alec had hoped. Without somewhere to hide he knew they would be spotted quickly. Suddenly he realised where they were.  
“Quick, this way,” he hissed guiding Bill away from the direction of town. “There’s on old WWII pill box round here. We searched it for a missing kid a few weeks ago. It’s very overgrown. No one who isn’t local would know about it. We can hide there for a while until Miller finds us.”  
Bill’s hand was now beginning to throb with pain so he followed Alec without complaint. He was surprised when Alec stopped at what appeared to be nothing more than a mound of brambles and pushed his way inside, helping Bill after him. The tiny space inside was just big enough for the two of them to squeeze in practically sitting on top of one another and after the initial reaction of relief at being inside and out of view of their pursuers they both felt very awkward.  
“If they find us,” began Bill.  
“They won’t” interrupted Alec. “Miller will find us first.”  
“If they find us,” Bill repeated ignoring Alec and trying not to catch his eye. “What ever I did to drive you away I’m sorry. I know I’m not good at emotions, but I need to you to know I do care about you.” He stopped his confession the fear of Alec rejecting his explanation was worse than the pain when his hand had been broken.  
“What? That’s not why I split up with you. I’m terrible with emotions too, it’s because of this.” Alec waved his free hand around. “We’re not even together and you’re in danger because of me. If something happened to you and it was my fault.” Alec stopped, unable to continue.  
“It’s my choice,” said Bill, now looking into Alec’s eyes. “I’m a grown man and I can deicide how I want to live my life and that’s with you,” he finished quietly but forcefully.  
Alec stared at him wide eyed for a moment. “I’m sorry, I mess everything up.” He muttered closing his eyes.  
Then suddenly Bill was kissing him. Alec’s eyes flew open again and he kissed Bill back until they pulled apart at hearing a noise outside.  
They stared at each other in horror sure for a moment that they’d been found until they heard Ellie’s voice calling outside.  
Alec called back, relief clear in his voice as he saw his DS and several uniformed officers searching near by fields.  
“Miller,” he called to her, helping Bill out of the door.  
“Hardy, what the fuck,” she called as she approached.  
“We need an ambulance, now” Alec interrupted. “Bill’s injured.”  
“You might have a concussion.” Added Bill.  
“One’s on the way,” said Ellie. “Let’s get you two checked out and then you can explain how you want from sharing information to handcuffed together.” She finished trying to hide her smile now she knew they were ok.  
After reaching the ambulance they hadn’t been able to get the cuffs off and a search of the farm and the arrested drug dealers, hadn’t found the key so they had to go to hospital together. Which Ellie didn’t think was a bad thing as it would mean Alec had to get checked out rather than working and he would have to spend time with Bill. Although from the way they were looking at each other she thought they’d made up.  
Alec was declared fit for work after a check up and a lock smith had come to the hospital to remove the cuffs.  
But Bill was right; he had two broken fingers and a broken thumb which would require surgery and months of recovery and physiotherapy.  
Waking from surgery with Alec at his bedside with a promise to help him recover went a long way to making Bill feel better however.

**Author's Note:**

> The mods at illogical husbands are directly responsible for my shipping of the couple, if you enjoy the ship go check them out on tunblr.  
if you like the writing check out my quakerlass fics tag on tumblr.


End file.
